reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Paladin
Not to be confused by its successor, the 'M6A5 Maverick Paladin'' "We fight for peace!" - Paladin crew creed The '''M6 Paladin is a heavy battle tank currently being utilized by the US-Task Forces. Currently in service is series M6A2 Paladin Tank, this came with Composite Armor to increase its defense, while possessing from previous variants Jet-Assisted Shells and a Laser Defense System, which can defend the tank from enemy missiles and infantry-packed rocket weapons. They are known to pack heavier armor than the old Predator tank and a 125mm M106 Rifled Cannon capable of bursting through heavy armor, they first saw action whilst in a prototype condition in 2023; Despite being a prototype status, their first mission was in the Iraqi capital of Baghdad. Working along with the M5A3E2 Crusader and the M4A2 Grizzly Tanks, Paladin Tanks are currently known to face off with heavier threats with their two brothers alongside. They also outclassed the M3A7 Predator, one of the oldest but active tanks in US-Task Force history. The Paladins are one of the current advanced tanks which serve along with their new and heavier counterpart, the M10A4 Templar Tank big brothers. Development The development of the M6 Paladin started in 2021, while its role is said to be a "main battle tank", the true designation for the tank is a "heavy battle tank". The Paladin was meant to be a heavier counterpart to the Crusader tank, using several aspects from its predecessor. The tank crew was increased to three men, a driver, sitting in the middle of the turret, operating the tank through cameras, a gunner sitting on right from the gun and a commander on left. While the Paladin Tank is known to be heavier than the Crusader, the tank's most distinctive addition was a turret installed Laser Point Defense, new kind of defensive technology capable of protecting the tank from any incoming missile attack. When the tank passed the trials, immediately after the Paladin was still being in prototype stages, was sent into the war with the GLA for field tests. The first Paladin Tanks were issued only to the high-ranked generals and used in co-operation with large groups of Crusaders or combined forces of Grizzly and Predator Tanks. Its Laser Point Defense proved to be a great asset to the United State's forces, protecting even nearby friendly units against several RPG attacks. However, the drawback of the LPD was that it was able to fire one, maximally two, lasers on the incoming missiles before the capacitors had to recharge again, making an opening for the enemy to attack. This has been fixed in the M6A1, which was now capable of firing two or three lasers before recharging after use, this increased the survivability of the Paladin. When the heads of the US military decided to start producing new models of the Paladin Tank with Composite Armor, they were upgraded into M6A2, this type of the tank is still used to this day. After being upgraded the Paladin became a great threat to GLA forces, even after the war it is still a threat to terrorist forces today. Operational History The M6 Paladin Tank series have been going around since 2023, their history is rememerable by USA and Chinese Veterans from several conflicts; The Paladin was known to be the USA's current tank along with the Crusaders and Templar tank brigades within the current conflict. First Eurasian Conflict First operations where M6 Paladins were present was in 2023 in Iraq during the Baghdad Liberation, most of the present US tanks at the time were the M5 Crusaders, and Paladins werent known by GLA defenders of the city. Only twenty Paladins were present at the battle, but still were a great surprise to terrorists when their proven RPG launchers werent able to even scratch these heavier tanks, which on the other hand were able to even kill soldiers hidden in the structures with both its guns and LPD. After the SCUD Storm attack on one part of the city, thankfully non of the Paladins were hit or destroyed so USTF could still use them in their operations. From the official reports, Paladins destroyed over thirty GLA tanks, most tanks ranged from older generations of the D-34 Scorpion to T-72 Devils, fourty other vehicles were also destroyed during the battle, unfortunately also damaged and ruined few structures along killing many rebels during the liberation. As the First Eurasian Conflict progressed, more Paladins started appeared on the scene as their development expanded over the period. However, still only limited number of generals had a clearance to use M6 tanks. Paladins were used as heavier support for Crusader Tanks during the battle; also protecting other tanks nearby them with their LPD system and its jet-assisted shells, possessing a greater fire range than any other American battle tank used in the war. Second Eurasian Conflict When Prince Kassad and his newly-formed Global Liberation Resistance faction declared war to the democratic world, fortunately the US Task Forces quickly responded with the battalions of various tanks. While the Crusader was replaced by the new built and upgraded M1A3 Abrams Tanks, the Paladin's role became more prominent than in previous conflict, being produced in number high enough to be issued to any American general, dont requiring any clearance anymore. The Abrams and the Paladin together were pretty much comparable in size and firepower, whilst the Paladin was equipped with LPD giving it significant protection against missiles weapons utilised by enemy vehicles, but the M1A3 Abrams was easier to manufacture. Still, the Abrams were used mostly separately, while the Paladin was again paired with Crusaders like previously, with great effect. Behind the Scenes * The USA's best and advanced battle tank co-operating with the Crusader in the USA, it keeps its standard code & abilities. * However, the Paladin Tank will recieve some minor changes to its original model. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin